Until you find it there, and lead it back home
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Sir Leon/OC. Spoilers for 2.13! Sir Leons last moments with his wife, Rebecca, before he left to battle the great Dragon at the end of season 2 Character death! Now a 4 shot showing the lead up to the first chapter!
1. Goodbye Rebecca

"Promise me you'll stay inside!" Sir Leon begged as he swept his long red cloak on. His young wife, Rebecca, placed a hand over his shaking wrist.

"Leon, you do not have to do this! Arthur will not think any less of you if you do not go!" She begged, allowing her tears to flow free. The sight of her tears broke Sir Leon's heart. His wife was never one to cry, she usually held in her emotions so terribly well. For a second, maybe longer, he was tempted to stay. But he knew his duty was to defend Camelot, even if that meant losing his life.

"It is my duty Becky. You know as well as I, that if I do not go, it will haunt me for the rest of my days. What if Arthur were to die... how could I live with myself knowing I could have helped stop that?" Rebecca simply clung to his arm that much tighter as she collapsed to her knee's in a fit of uncontrollable sobs. Sir Leon had to bite down on his lip in order to stop himself breaking down as well. It was at moments like this, that he wished he had not been born of noble blood. Had he not, then he would not have grown up wanting to be a Knight of Camelot, would not have been encouraged to do so. Would not have been allowed to.

"Please just promise me you will return!" Rebecca whispered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then stood so that she could embrace her husband. He wrapped his arms tight around her, tighter than he ever had before. He did not want to let her go.

"I cannot promise you that," he whispered, placing a kiss amongst her curly ebony locks. "But I can promise you that I'll try. I can promise you that I will think of you, and use those thoughts to give me strength when I find I have none left. I can promise you that if I were to perish, my last thoughts would be of you," He felt his wife shudder as her desperation threatened to overcome her once again, and tightened his hold even more so. "I don't ever want to let you go," he whispered.

"Then don't... stay with me, I beg you..." she pleaded. Sir Leon found himself smiling, and tilted up his wife's chin with his gloved finger tips. For a few seconds, she refused to meet his eye.

"Look at me Rebecca," he whispered. She obliged. "I will always be with you... either in body, or in sprit," Before Rebecca could reply, he caught her lips in a soft, tender kiss. Soon it was a desperate kiss, the couple clung to each other, forced their lips upon the other harder and harder, as if this would somehow keep them together. Tears flowed down both their face's, mixing as their cheeks connected, dampening their shoulders as they dripped slowly from their face's.

"How much time do you have before you have to leave..?" Rebecca whispered, barely moving her lips away from Leon's. Leon opened his sore eyes, and glanced out of the window at the sun that was still high in the sky, blurred by the never-ending stream of thick black smoke that was billowing from many a part of Camelot.

"An hour... maybe two," he whispered. Connecting his eyes with Rebecca once again, he knew what he had to do. Without another word, he swept her from her feet, and carried her into their bed chambers in the same manner in which he had on their wedding night, just a few months previously.

Their act of love-making was slow and tender, loving. They grasped at each other out of devotion, not desperation. They exchanged sweet kisses, and gentle strokes. They smiled and groaned in ecstasy, and the night was very much like their wedding night. They only outward sign of their sorrow came from the silent tears that slowly dripped from their eyes, which were wide and alight with pleasure, yet glazed over in unhappiness and despair. This could very well be the last time they touched, the last time they made love... the last time they were ever together. When all was over, they slipped back into their clothes' without a word. Rebecca carefully placed her husband's armour upon him once again, shaking so much; he had to help her with the wrist cuffs. He held her hand there for a minute or so, not wanting to let it go. Her trembling never stopped, and he found that nor did his.

"I'm so scared..." he admitted. "Not because I may die, not because I could suffer... but I'm scared because I don't want to lose you," Rebecca nodded, although it was unseen by Leon who's gaze was intently observing their connected hands. Rebecca interlined their fingers and brought their joined fingers to her mouth. She then placed a soft kiss on Sir Leon's knuckles.

"I will be with you, in your heart," she whispered. "As you said before my love, we will never truly be apart." Sir Leon nodded once at his wife, a slow nod that was almost a bow. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shinning gold chain, upon which was his wedding ring. It glittered in the light of the now setting sun.

"Keep this safe for me my love, until I can come back and claim in once again," he placed the cold metal into his wife's free hand. She did not look at it, for fear it would set her off once again, but clasped her fingers round it tight.

"I will wear it until you return, whether that be in this life or the next," she promised. Sir Leon nodded again with a smile.

"I promise you I will claim it back from you one day," he whispered. With his free hand, he reached out and grasped his wife's face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Rebecca slipped the chained ring into her pocket, let go of Leon's fingers, and slipped from round her neck, a small locket that Leon had given to her the day she had come of age. The day he could finally ask for her hand in marriage. There was no painted portrait inside, instead it was empty. _I give you this unfilled, in the hope that one day; we can fill it with memories' together_. Leon had whispered when he can placed it around her neck for the first time. Leon watched on as Rebecca snipped off a single black curl from her locks, and placed it inside the locket.

"And I too, will claim this back one day," she whispered, as she placed it around her husband's neck. He moved his curls out of the way, so that she could clasp it. Once sealed, it rested just above his heart. Rebecca went to tuck in into his chainmail.

"No!" he cried, grabbing her hand in his in order to stop her. "I will wear it in view with pride and with joy." Rebecca smiled, and wiped away a few tears that threatened to fall from over over-loaded eyes. Sir Leon smiled once again, and reached into her pocket, pulling out his chained wedding ring. He slipped it around her neck. "I love you Rebecca," he whispered, keeping his fingers grasped around the gold ring.

"I love you too Leon, more than anything. You are my life, my air. You are the reason I live." And then their lips connected. Each wrapped their arms tight around the other. One of Sir Leon's hands rested on his wife's hip, the other became tangled in her ebony locks. One of Rebecca's hands was tight around her husband's waist, the other rested on his cheek. For a few minutes, they because totally lost in the other, both holding onto the moment for as long as possible. All too soon, the moment was cut short by a knock at the door. "Come in," Rebecca muttered, removing her lips from Leon's. She gently rested her forehead against as, and they gazed sadly into each other's eyes as the door swung open. It was Prince Arthur. "My Lord," Rebecca whispered, moving away from Leon so that she could curtsy. Arthur bowed and kissed her hand.

"My lady," he whispered. He turned to Leon with a sad look in his eyes. "It is time we left Sir Leon." Leon nodded once, and grabbed his helmet from the table.

"Goodbye Rebecca... always remember that I love you more than anything..." he said softly, as he kissed his wife one last time. She placed her hands in his, entwined their fingers,

"I love you too Leon... you will always be in my heart," And then he had to leave, he had to go with Arthur and fight the dragon. He and Rebecca kept their fingers joined to the very last second, reaching out so the tips touched as he was swept out of the door. Before long, Leon was gone, and the door was shut. And that's when Rebecca broke, that's when she collapsed to the floor. And there she lay, never thinking about what might be happening. Just waiting for news, waiting for Leon...

--

The survivors entered the courtyard where Rebecca was now stood hours later. Night had fallen, and for a few seconds neither was recognisable. Rebecca's heart filled with hope, her eyes widened in anticipation. But then they came into sight. Arthur and Merlin. Gaius and Gwen ran forward to embrace the hero's, but Rebecca found she could not move. As Gwen embraced Arthur, he caught sight of Rebecca over Gwen's shoulder. She did not need to ask, for he already knew the question. He sadly shook his head. In that moment, Rebecca's world tumbled. She wanted to run to the clearing, to find Leon and prove to herself that he really was dead. Merlin stopped her before she could even take two steps.

"I promise you My Lady, you do not want to see Sir Leon. Not in the condition he is in," he whispered sadly. "Better that you remember him for the man he was, and not for the man he is now," Rebecca nodded silently, not wanted to risk opening her mouth for fear of what might happen if she did. "He died not long after the dragon was slain. He spoke of you. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and that you should not be scared because you will never be alone. He will be with you always, in your heart and in your soul. And he told me one day, he will claim again what is his, and that you can do the same," It was clear that Merlin was unsure what Sir Leon's dying words meant, but he knew that they were important. He allowed Rebecca to cling to him as she sobbed, and he found that he did not want to let her go. He knew if he did, she would do something stupid.

--

9 months to the day later, Rebecca gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had his father's eyes, his features and his mother's dark curls. She named him Galahad, for his father, the brave Knight who risked everything to defend his kingdom. 21 years later, that young boy joined the Knights that once upon a time; his father had been part of. He was forever known as, Brave Sir Galahad Knight of the Round Table. King Arthur's bravest, and one of his most trusted Knights.

Rebecca died not long after seeing her son become a knight. She never took another man, never even considered it. Her son was so much like his father, and she was so proud of him. She knew his father would be too. She died clasping Sir Leon's ring in her hand and found that when she awoke, Leon was by her side, looking as she remembered him in life. A look down showed that she looked as she had, the day he had died.

"I promised you I would claim this back one day," he whispered, slipping his hand into the one that held his ring. Rebecca smiled and reached out to touch the locket that was still around Sir Leon's neck.

"Never did I doubt you," she whispered, tugging on the chain so that she could kiss Leon once again...

--

_**The End! A tribute to the lovely Sir Leon, and to Rupert Young, who played him so well. And yes, I know, Galahad was Lancelot's illegitimate son, but hey, that's what fan fiction is for! **_

_**Please review, for there is very little Sir Leon work here, and I would like to know what people think!**_


	2. From meeting to courting!

_**Before anyone gets at me about the age gap, remember this was like, the year 600 or something. Age difference was no problem back then. **_

--

Sir Leon was just 8 years of age, when he met the Lady Rebecca for the first time. His was dragged across the Kingdom, by his mother and father, to attend the christening of the girl he would one day marry. Leon sulked through the entire service.

"I don't understand why I had to give up _training_ to come to this!" he said impatiently to his mother. Training of course, being no more than playing with wooden swords with his friends. His mother placed a finger to her lips.

"Please be quite Leon, the better behaved you are, the quicker the time shall pass," she whispered. Leon pouted, and made a big deal of folding his arms, but was quite none the less. Half an hour later, Leon stood with his mother and father, as they greeted the elated parents of newborn Rebecca. Leon stared down at the _thing _that had dared to disturb his training. It was sound asleep, damp red face screwed up slightly in reaction to some unknown dream. It stretched and yawned, and Leon heard his parents, and _its _parents coo at it.

"That's it! That's the thing that stopped me from playing!" He cried, knowing at that moment he had the attention of the adults. His father chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy. You will make a fine Knight one day," he laughed. "Go on son, you go and play," Leon didn't need another word, he rushed off to play with the other young boys in the corner of the room.

--

Leon and Rebecca next meet when she was 4, and he 12. Leon's older brother was marring Rebecca's godmother, and so they had both attended. Much to Leon's disgust, he was sat next to the toddler during the service. Rebecca sat as good as gold, watching the service intently. Leon made a nuisance of himself.

"I am never getting married!" he muttered to himself. "Girls! Yuck... why be with one of them forever?" he asked. To who, he was unsure, but he certainly didn't expect a whispered response from the young girl next to him.

"It's so pretty!" She whispered happily. "I hope I can get married one day!" she clasped her hands together and sighed. Leon rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Well you're not marring me!" he assured her. Rebecca gave a quite giggle.

"I'm going to marry a prince and live happily ever after," she declared. Leon gagged and pretended to vomit.

Once the ceremony had ended, Rebecca and her family rode away, missing the reception. They had important duties to attend to at home that could not wait. Each was glad to see the back off the other, and hoped never to speak to them again.

--

Leon's father died not long after. Leon had been 14, and Rebecca 6. They did not see each other during the funeral, but were forced together after, when Rebecca's mother stayed to help Leon's mother in the few days after her husband's death.

"Play with me Leon!" Rebecca demanded the teenager the day after the funeral. Leon, who was practising sword fighting (with a real sword! Blunt it may be, but still real) ignored her. After a few seconds of being ignored, Rebecca tugged on Leon's arm. "Play with me!" she demanded. Leon pushed her away and she tumbled to the floor.

"I don't play with little girls!" he mocked, staring down at the whimpering Rebecca with a wicked glint in his eye. Rebecca found that her bottom lip started to quiver, and she used all her strength to stop it.

"Well you're just a nasty boy and you will never be a knight because you are just plain mean!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet with her chin in the air.

"And you will never marry a prince! You are just a spoiled little brat; no one will ever want you!" Leon had cried back to her. Rebecca gasped in shock. _Why was this boy being so mean to her! _She huffed and gave him a shove. Leon lost his footing slightly, not expecting the young girl to attack. He pushed her back without pause for thought... and caught her arm on the edge of his sword. Blunt it may be, but it still cut her open. It left a long but shallow cut, and despite the fact that it did not hurt much, Rebecca found herself bursting into tears. Leon gasped in shock, and dropped his sword at once. "I'm sorry Rebecca!" he cried reached out to examine her arm at once. Rebecca moved out of his reach and continued to cry, but Leon was not going to give up any time soon. Finally, he managed to get hold of Rebecca so that he could examine her cut. "It's not very deep," he whispered, mopping up the blood with her handkerchief. "I'm sorry!" he insisted as she continued to sob. "Does it hurt?" Rebecca nodded and flung herself into Leon's arms. Leon found he could help but hug her. The second she stopped crying, they broke away from each other and acted like nothing had happened between them. Leon was worried that she would tell everyone about her cut... but was shocked when he overheard her telling her mother that she slipped. He found new respect for her that day.

--

Leon and Rebecca did not meet again until Rebecca was 10, and Leon 18. The Kingdom had been at war, and it had been unsafe for anyone to cross it. Especially the children of noblemen, who could be kidnapped and held for high ransom. Unlike the other times their paths had crossed, Leon and Rebecca were not forced together this time. Leon spent most of his time with his friends, and fellow Knights in training. Rebecca stayed in the corner of the room with a book. 10 years old she may be, but she had long since lost interest for dolls and games. Leon was very much distracted with his friends, but couldn't stop himself from watching Rebecca out of the corner of his eye. _This girl was 10 years of age! What on earth was she doing reading and not playing dress up with other girls her age? _Leon got an opportunity to ask her later that night as his friends headed off to the feats that awaited them.

"I'll catch up!" he called after them as he weaved through the crowd towards Rebecca who was marking her page with a piece of cloth. "Why do you read and not play with your friends?" he asked her, not bothering to say hello first. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and threw a dirty look at Leon.

"Why do _you_ want to know Leon?" she demanded coldly. Leon was a little taken back. Rebecca was normally a bubbly friendly girl.

"You just looked lonely and sad! Excuse me for caring!" without another word, Leon stormed off. He decided that Rebecca was rude and spoiled and bad-manner and he didn't want anything to do with her.

But that didn't stop him feeling heartbroken when the other ten year old girls made fun of her.

--

The next part of their tale does not involve them meeting at all. Rebecca, at aged 11, over heard her mother and father talking about who she might marry, when the time came.

"I quite like the idea of her marrying charming Leon Phillips," her father said as he took a sip of his wine. His wife laughed heartedly.

"Dear Samuel, have you not seen the way they act around each other? They detest one another!" she chuckled. "I believe she will marry Prince Arthur. I know Uther is keen on a union between our families,"

"I don't like Arthur... don't have anything against the boy really, I just don't see him as a match for our little girl. Beside's he will most likely marry the Lady Morgana," Rebecca's father insisted.

"Yes, I suppose he will," Rebecca's mother sighed. "I would just love our little girl to grow up and be Queen,"

"Young Leon is a fine match Alice, I am sure they will grow to care for one another," Samuel assured his wife.

"Why so determined to see our daughter marry Leon?" Alice asked her husband. Samuel smiled and placed a hand over his wife's.

"They remind me of us, when we were children,"

Rebecca walked off after this, she was in no mood to stay and watch her parents be all lovey-duby with each other. She was insulted by the fact that he parents wishes her to marry _Leon_ of all people, and not _Arthur_! Did they have no sense? _Leon was a horrible young man! Handsome yes, but horrible! And he was rude! Ok, so he wasn't that rude, he could be quite sweet when he wanted to. But still he was really arrogant! Well, no, he wasn't... he was just good with a sword and used that talent to help others. Did that make him arrogant? No..._ Rebecca huffed in frustration as she realised that Leon was indeed a good man, and a good match. She huffed even more so when she found herself going red at the thought of marring Leon. She practically cried out when she imagined kissing Leon, a smile on her lips.

--

Leon was gravely injured just after his 19th birthday while on a hunting trip with his uncle, and Rebecca, aged 11, was made to accompany her parents in visiting his sick bed. While she was assured that Leon was going to recover, Rebecca couldn't help but be consumed by fear. What if Leon were to die? How could Rebecca tell him that she _liked_ him? Soon she found herself alone with Leon. (If she hadn't thought he was dying, she would have found the whole thing suspicious) As much as she wanted to cry, she fought back the urge to. Instead, she took Leon's hand in her own and held it tightly.

"Please don't die Leon..." she whispered softly, reaching out to move a curly stand of hair from his face. "I may act like I don't like you... but I do. Very much so," She smiled and wiped away a single tear. "You are sweet, and caring and brave. You are much better than any Prince I have ever met," She didn't go as far as saying that she would much rather marry him than a prince, but she wanted too. Her throat had simply closed up in grief, so instead she simply closed her eyes, and let tears fall free from her eyes.

"Rebecca?" Leon whispered a few seconds later. He groaned as he opened his heavy eyes and twitched the hand that was encased in Rebecca's. Rebecca gasped and pulled her hand free hastily. Leon however, had noticed.

"I thought you were going to die!" she whimpered, furiously wiping her tears away. Leon chuckled slightly, but was overcome with coughs a second later.

"Yes, I guess you did. You would never have said such things to me if you thought I were to live," He did not tease with his words, but still smiled.

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Rebecca retorted, sticking her nose in the air. Leon smiled sadly, and reached out to take Rebecca's hand. She tried to pull it away, but he held on tight.

"You are too young for me, much too young," he muttered sadly. "I'm sorry Rebecca, are you going to be ok?" Rebecca nodded and fled the room in tears, leaving Leon sick with guilt.

Rebecca and her family went home before he got a chance to speak to her again.

--

Leon almost forgot Rebecca in the coming years. He spent most of his time training hard, preparing for when he would become a Knight. Finally, on his 21st birthday he was Knighted by Uther Pendragon at a lavish ceremony. Attending the ceremony was the Lady Charlotte, sister of Leon's childhood friend Alexander, and the woman he had been courting for almost a year. He intended to propose to the Lady Charlotte that very night, but he had not counted on seeing Rebecca again. In two short years, Rebecca had blossomed into a young woman with child-baring hips and voluminous breasts. She may have only been 13, but she could easily pass for 18. Her parents proudly saw her development as a sign that she was destined to marry a handsome young man, and be happy with him and their family.

"Who is that girl?" Sir Leon asked the young Prince Arthur as they prepared for the feast that would celebrate his Knighthood. Arthur turned to see him staring at Lady Rebecca, who was wearing a very fitting red velvet dress that made her look even older still. Her long dark hair was kept in a beautiful bun atop of her head, decorated with sparkling diamonds. A few strands dangled in front of her face, making her beautiful blue eyes even more obvious.

"Leon you know Lady Rebecca!" Arthur had snorted into his wine (That he really shouldn't have been drinking, being only 13 himself). "Have you gone blind?" Leon mumbled wordlessly as he stared at the young girl he had once rejected. "Leon, close your mouth. You are a knight now!" Leon closed his jaw in shock.

"_That _is the Lady Rebecca?" he asked in disbelief. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, she um... really grew up these last few years didn't she," he blushed. Leon smiled.

"Go on then Arthur! Go talk to her," Leon insisted, fighting back his own urge's to do so. He was going to _propose_ to Lady Charlotte tonight. He could not speak to Rebecca. Arthur laughed.

"She only has eyes for you Leon," Arthur promised, slapping Leon on the shoulder.

"Charlotte..." he whispered sadly. Arthur shook his head.

"You don't love her, anyone can see that," Leon smiled and gave a small sniff of sorrow, which Arthur choose to ignore. "But I think Lady Rebecca is an excellent match for you," Leon nodded, but said nothing, and did not approach the Lady Rebecca. He had enough honour to break things off with Lady Charlotte first. He was very lucky when Lady Charlotte simply nodded sadly and said she understood.

--

"Lady Rebecca," Sir Leon said with a bow. He had followed her as she slipped from the banquet hall. He had caught up with her as she sat herself down in the castle rose garden. She had been staring at the stars when Sir Leon had approached her, and had jumped when he had spoken.

"Sir Leon," she said with a smile as she stood and curtsied. "To what do I owe this pleasure," Leon was shocked at the very ladylike manner in which she spoke. As old as she looked now, he could remember her as a young girl with a cheeky attitude.

"You do not have to act like a Lady with me. I much prefer the young woman you really are," he insisted. Rebecca gave a small smile as she sat down again.

"What do you want Leon?" she asked with an annoyed sigh. Leon laughed and sat down next to her.

"That's more like it," he said. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence followed. Leon could feel himself shaking, but put it down to the cold. It was December after all. Rebecca simply did not know what to say to the man that had turned her down the last time they had spoken.

"I hear you and the Lady Charlotte are to be married," she whispered after a few minutes. Her voice sounded overly cheery, and tried to tame it. She failed. "I'm pleased for you," Sir Leon gave a soft smile and reached out the embrace Lady Rebecca's cold hand with his own. His clutch was loose, as was hers, despite the fact that both wanted to hold the other that much tighter.

"I broke things off," Leon admitted sadly. Rebecca found the strength to give Leon's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she lied. "What happened?" Leon laced their fingers and turned to face Rebecca.

"I saw you..." And then he kissed her. It was nothing more than their lips connecting for a few seconds, but it was a kiss. Rebecca pressed her lips back softly but uncertainly. She had never kissed anyone before, and the whole thing was new to her. "You're trembling," Leon noted when he pulled away a few seconds later. Rebecca nodded.

"I've never kissed anyone before..." she admitted shyly. Sir Leon ran a reassuring thumb over her knuckles. He used his free hand to move a curly strand away from her face.

"So kiss me," he whispered.

"But-"

"I kissed you," he declared. "Kiss me Rebecca," And so she did, she leaned in slowly and placed her lips gently over Leon's. She was so unsure of what to do, and simply sat there, her lips against Leon's. He encouraged her by placing a hand on the back of her head, and by pressing his lips against hers with a bit of pressure. She soon responded and for a long while, they sat together, kissing softly. A few minutes later they both pulled away, and simply sat and stared into each other's eyes.

"You realise that we cannot be together," Rebecca whispered unhappily. Leon nodded sadly and sighed as he stroked the back of her head.

"Yes, I cannot be seen to be courting someone so young. Not if I wish to stay with the Knights of Camelot," Rebecca sniffed, but refused to let a single tear fall.

"I understand." she sighed. "All I ask is that you remember me," Sir Leon chuckled.

"Remember you... Rebecca, I am prepared to wait for you," he pledged.

"You will be waiting three years at least, maybe as many as eight," she insisted. "My father will not allow you to court me until I am at least 16, and may not until I am 21."

"I am prepared to wait for you Rebecca, for eight years or more! I promise you that," Rebecca giggled.

"You promise?" she whispered uncertainly. Sir Leon nodded.

"I will do anything to prove that promise to you," he pleaded.

"I trust you Leon," Rebecca assured him. Leon nodded and kissed Rebecca once more, for just a moment. Sir Leon and Rebecca sat, leaning against each other in the rose garden as the snow began to fall. Their fingers stayed entwined, their eyes locked. Neither wanted the moment to end, for it would be their last for a long time.

Rebecca and Leon went unnoticed for a long time. The person who eventually found them was Arthur, who promised not to say anything. If Uther knew Sir Leon had been alone with a 13 year old girl... Leon would be thrown out at once.

Before Rebecca and her family left a few days later, Sir Leon dragged her into his room.

"Hi," she muttered breathlessly. Sir Leon smiled and kissed her once on the lips.

"I want to give you something, to remember me by..." he whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I will remember you Leon," Rebecca laughed with an eyebrow raised. Sir Leon laughed with her, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Something to keep you company, until I can fulfil that role," before Rebecca could even contemplate what he was talking about, Sir Leon pulled a small russet Labrador puppy.

"Leon... he's beautiful!" she exclaimed happily as she examined it at all angles.

"Like you," Leon whispered. Rebecca blushed. "What are you going to call him?" he asked

"I want to name him after you, but that would be too much of a giveaway!" she whispered as she held the puppy in her arms. Leon watched as she cradled the squirming mass of fur in her arms, she looked so happy, so content. He wondered what she would look like if it were their child she held in her arms. To distract himself from that far off thought, Leon reached forward to scratch its ears. It wagged its tale enthusiastically.

"We can name him together," he suggested, not daring to look Rebecca in the eye in case she saw how passionate he looked about the whole thing.

"I'd like that," she whispered softly, sneaking a glance at his excited expression. It warmed her to her very core. "I want him to have a name that is associated with you. Maybe Frick or Hart. They both mean brave. That's what you are." Leon blushed and smiled.

"I like Frick," So they agreed on Frick. And when Rebecca and her family left, Frick bounded alongside them.

Rebecca had hoped her closeness with Sir Leon had gone unnoticed by her parents, but they were fully aware of the almost-courtship between their only daughter and the Knight. They knew she wouldn't dare be with Leon until she was at least 16, and they could not wait for that day.

--

The next three years passed quickly for both Leon and Rebecca. Rebecca spent most of her free time playing with Frick, and Leon was training most of the time. They saw each other on occasion, and acted as people who knew each other by name only. They extended letters in secret, but kept them more friendly than romantic. They did not want to risk a thing. Finally, Rebecca's 16th birthday rolled along, and big celebrations were planned. Rebecca was not aware, but Sir Leon had spoken with her father, and asked for permission to accompany her to her celebration.

"I assume your intentions with my daughter are honourable," Samuel had asked with a hidden smile after Sir Leon had confronting him while on a trip to Camelot. He knew of course, from watching the pair from afar, that Leon's intentions' with his daughter were more than honourable.

"I promise you Sir Travers. I would stake my life on it," Leon had promised with a bow. "I care very much for your daughter. I do not wish to hurt her," Samuel nodded.

"Yes, my wife and I are aware that you care for one another. It is impossible to miss. Well, unless you are Uther Pendragon. I would like to know, do you intend to marry Rebecca, or do you wish just to court her?" Sir Leon found that he was very taken aback by Sir Travers questioning. He hadn't expected the man to be so forward, _or observant_.

"I would very much like to marry your daughter Sir Travers, but I would like to give her a change to grow and think of her other options. I would not ask for her hand until she was 21, until then, I would like to court her, with the intentional outcome being marriage," Sir Leon was shaking as he spoke. He was eight years older than Rebecca, and here he was, speaking to her father about marrying her. He was stunned to see him smiling.

"I have very much hoped that you and Rebecca would fall for one another. You remind me of me and my wife when we were young. We hated each other at first, and then fell in love," he paused and gazed into the distance, lost in memories. Sir Leon smiled.

"You are still very much in love Sir Travers, that is obvious," Samuel nodded and reached out to shake Sir Leon's hand.

"I hope you and Rebecca can find the same happiness,"

--

"Rebecca, your escort will be here in a moment," Alice had informed her daughter as she waiting nervously in her room. She knew that a young man had asked to escort her to the feast, but she had no idea who it could be. She nodded at her mother, who slipped from the room without another word, knowing that her daughter was scared and nervous and needed time to herself.

"Frick what if my parents plan to marry me off to this young man!" she asked her dog anxiously. Frick responded by licking her face enthusiastically. "Frick!" Rebecca giggled. "My make-up!"

"I think you look astonishing without it," Came a familiar voice from her doorway. _Leon. _Frick bounded happily over to him, and he stroked his head affectionately.

"Leon!" Rebecca cried happily flinging herself into his arms. He embraced her at once, and nuzzled his face into her hair affectionately. "You cannot stay long! My escort will be here soon," she muttered into his chest.

"He is already here," Leon chuckled as he kissed the top of Rebecca's head. Rebecca pulled her head back and stared onto Leon's eyes, confused.

"You?" she whispered uncertainly. He nodded.

"I ask your father for permission to escort you," he whispered. "I have also asked his permission to court you, and to one day, ask for your hand in marriage," Tears of happiness sprung to Rebecca's eyes.

"What did he say?" she asked fretfully. Leon gave a the longest pause he dared, before asking,

"Would you marry me, if I asked?" Rebecca gasped, and nodded for she could not find her voice in order to answer. "I promised your father, that I would not ask you until you are 21. But I want to know... will you marry when you come of age?" Leon even got down on one knee, even took Rebecca's left hand in his own.

"Of course... Leon the only thing I have wanted out of life, since the age of 11, is to be married to you," Rebecca whispered, her voice breaking a few times. A few tears stripped down her face. Leon stood and wiped them away.

"I wish I had a ring to give you," he whispered as he kissed her left ring finger.

"I don't need a ring Leon, you know that," Rebecca assured Leon. Leon simply reached out to stroke her face. With a soft smile, he took off the ring on his smallest finger, on his left hand. His father's wedding ring. "Leon, no. That belonged to your father!"

"And now it belongs to you. Rebecca, will you take this ring as a promise that one day, you will agree to be my wife?" Sir Leon asked, getting on his knee once again. Rebecca giggled and ruffled Leon's hair lovingly.

"Yes, Leon how many times do I have to say that?" she asked affectionately.

"Every day until the day we wed. So I can be sure my luck is true and that you are mine," Leon whispered as he pushed his father's ring onto Rebecca's thumb. The only place it would fit. "I love you Rebecca,"

"I love you too Leon," Rebecca muttered breathlessly as Leon stood and captured her lips in a kiss more passionate than ever before. Rebecca had spoken to people about the right way to kiss a man, and knew she should gently run her tongue along his lip. Leon smiled and parted his lips, allowing their tongues to gently tussle as the kiss became more impassioned. Leon swept a hand around Rebecca's lower back and pulled her close to his body in one swift motion. His other hand tangled in her hair, the way she liked it too. Rebecca held one hand on Leon's hip, the other rested on his shoulder. Rebecca soon felt a strange butterfly like sensation in the pit of her stomach, felt a heat between her legs. She didn't understand what it meant, but she liked it. Something about those sensations made her whimper into the kiss. She would have been embarrassed, had it not seemed to please Leon. Leon grasped her too him that much tighter as he groaned in the same sort of passionate way as Rebecca had whimpered. A few seconds later, Rebecca felt a small twitch at her thigh. As soon as she felt it, Leon pushed her away. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly. Leon, who was panting slightly, widened his eyes on shock.

"No! My love, it is that you did something right. Too right... We cannot do those things until we are married," His fears at rejecting Rebecca vanished as soon as he caught the expression on her face.

"Do what things?" she questioned, baffled by what Leon had said. Leon smiled nervously.

"I don't want to demean you Rebecca, but you will understand what I mean soon enough," Rebecca muttered wordlessly and nodded. She had no idea what Leon was talking about, and really didn't want to admit it. Leon took a few deep breaths, and adjusted his trousers. After a few seconds, he wiped his brow and held out his arm to her. "Ready to go my Lady?" he asked, in Knight Mode of all of a sudden. Rebecca wanted to giggle, but instead curtsied and slipped her hand into the crook that was Sir Leon's elbow. They walked wordlessly to the banquet hall, with smiles planted firmly on their faces.

"Introducing, Lady Rebecca and Sir Leon, Knight of Camelot," Came a voice from behind the door. Everyone clapped as the couple entered, both blushing nervously. They wandered around the room, stopping to talk to all he spoke to them. They hoped that no one would question the silver ring that rested on Rebecca's thumb, nor their flushed cheeks. Of course, a few people recognised the ring as the one that had belonged to Leon's father and put two and two together, but no one questioned the happy couple, deciding instead, to leave them to their happiness.

--

_**The End, for now...**_

_**Will write up chapter three, the last chapter, which will show the more adult side of their relationship. The question I have for you lovely readers... do they consummate their relationship before or after the wedding? If before, how old will Rebecca be?**_


End file.
